


I Just Wish it was Real

by FantabulousAss



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, I'm a dirty fucking sinner I cannot believe, M/M, i wrote this at work, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: Gaston and LeFou have been friends forever... And now LeFou is finally getting something he's been dreaming about for years.





	I Just Wish it was Real

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I'M A FUCKING DIRTY ROTTEN SINNER KILL ME NOW-

LeFou wasn’t suited for war. It was plain for the rest of the soldiers to see, but between the decline in an interest to fight (due to starvation or lack of support) and the plague that had wiped out so many children years ago, the great and beautiful country of France didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

Gaston, on the other hand, thrived in war, practically drank the blood of his enemies as he eagerly slaughtered men their age and boys barely older than they’d been the first time they’d gone on a hunt. The first time Gaston had shot something and developed a passion for it. Gaston was skilled, Gaston was a good friend, a terrifying adversary…

And LeFou? A hopeless fool. He knew that. He knew how foolish it was to believe that Gaston, this terrifying creature, a wonderful specimen of a human being would ever be interested in a less than impressive creature such as himself.

But… Gaston was showing... interests. Interests like he never had shown before. Interests that he knew LeFou would be partial to.

LeFou’s interests were different, unconventional and probably unwelcome, for the most part. Still, Gaston knew about them because they were best friends and how could he not know? He knew, and that was why he was… teasing. Initiating.  _ Touching _ .

Oh don’t get him wrong. Gaston was a touchy fellow. He loved wrapping massive hands around small shoulders, using the same hands that so strongly gripped the metal and wood of his rifle, to intimidate men with his crushing handshake. He revelled in showing off his impressive frame, many of his proud motions included touch. But now, his touches were almost gentle, not the heavy, boastful pawing that usually resembled contact.

_ It was almost the way he would touch a woman. _

Cursing at himself, he clumsily cleaned his rifle, admiring the calluses he’d grown from the repetitive motions of war, or, rather, waiting for the next round of shots. He also noted the slight thinning of his short, podgy fingers as they shakily went through the motions. LeFou, having been cursed by his father’s shortness and his mother’s stoutness, was finally losing a bit of weight. Too bad it took going to war to whittle him down.

In fact, the slimming down was happening at just the perfect time. Gaston had no girls to hit on, and knew of his best friend’s inclinations. He probably even knew LeFou both lusted after him and wanted to  _ be _ him. So he was still rounded. It would probably make it easier for Gaston to pretend he was fucking some woman from behind.

He dropped his soiled rag at the terrifying, wondrous, shameful, perfect thought. The touch of those rough fingers, the baritone of his grunting, the way his huge, thick, muscled body would feel pressed up against LeFou as they found a perfect climax together.

Now that was just selfish.

Somewhere, somehow, he knew it was impossible. It was too perfect. Gaston didn’t really care for him this way. He was just taking advantage.

But so what? Who said LeFou couldn’t do the same? Gaston had started this, with his gentle touches, perfect face… His longing, his need to dominate the world around him… He’d started it, why couldn’t LeFou take advantage of Gaston’s needs?

Should he? No. Of course not. Surely it was nothing more than an invitation to pain and false hope, but… It would give a little bit of selfish, selfish satisfaction.

So, of course, he decided to give in. He decided to indulge. It was the only indulgence that he allowed himself to take. There was the stress of war, the need for any sort of release and years and years of pent up want and lust.

It had to be during the cover of night, had to be fast and had to be quiet. This was still a war, after all. Though men were a little more lenient during times like this, it was to remain a shameful, covered up secret, even if everyone knew about it.

It was hot, temperature wise, humid and honestly, the encounter would’ve been miserable if it hadn’t been such a long time coming.

Those wide, strong hands coursed down LeFou’s chubby body. It would be easy to let out the moans that this contact caused. Still he remained quiet, even as Gaston plucked the buttons from his uniform and gripped his hip hard enough to hurt, like it could bruise. It wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but hope it would.

He stayed quiet, muffling his groans as he heard Gaston wriggling out of his pants, one handed. He didn’t hear the cloth hit the ground, but he did hear the squelching of oil between the fingers of one hand. LeFou didn’t even want to think about what he looked like, and honestly, he was sure Gaston felt the same way.

It wasn’t shame about the size of his body, it was the anatomy. Even as Gaston readied him, whispering about how he wanted this, and how he  _ knew _ LeFou (he actually  _ said _ LeFou. His name. He wasn’t pretending.) had wanted this for a while.  _ He wasn’t so dense that he didn’t know what his best friend wanted _ , he mumbled, letting go of LeFou’s hip in favor of a smack on the ass.

That, he couldn’t ignore, and bit his lip to stifle the moan it brought.  _ I knew you’d like that _ , Gaston chuckled as he inserted a thick finger. Despite his words, his whispers that were probably meant to assure LeFou, the shorter man couldn’t help but notice how Gaston ignored his entire front, favoring, instead, how easily his cock slid inside his best friend.

They both grunted quietly as Gaston moved inside LeFou. While penetration was incredible and LeFou wasn’t about to complain, the inattention his swollen cock was receiving was maddening. It wasn’t fair… But he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t expected it. So, despite everything, he settled, using one hand to steady himself and the other to stroke.

It was night and day. The touch, even though it was his own, was callused enough for him to pretend that it was Gaston’s. It was so beautiful, he nearly cried.

Despite the little implosion LeFou was experiencing, Gaston was intent on making sure that he didn’t forget that this was a favor for  _ both _ of them, but mostly Gaston. He was coming closer to completion, and he wanted to be sure that LeFou knew it. The taller man draped himself over his partner, and LeFou’s single arm finally gave out. He was weak from his own approaching climax. Even as he bit his tongue and tasted blood, he refused to allow this to stop.

Being draped over LeFou gave Gaston the perfect vantage to settle a hand up his shirt and grasp a chubby breast. Not knowing how incredible it would feel, LeFou finally let out a keen, his thighs trembling a little. He came not long after, Gaston still tweaking his nipple.

Gaston only lasted slightly longer himself. He came with a quiet grunt, hand tightening around LeFou’s breast before completely going limp.

For a moment, they just stood there, leaning against the table and panting. Gaston, though he’d come second, pulled out and away first. LeFou was surprised that the air felt cold where Gaston had just been, but he pulled himself out of the musing and stood, shakily.

_ We, ah, need to be rested for tomorrow.  _ Gaston mumbled.

LeFou couldn’t actually see him, but he knew enough about Gaston that he knew that he was embarrassed. It was such a rare sight that he basked in it, guiltily, for just a moment. Then, he realized that Gaston was embarrassed at what they’d done. That it  _ was, _ in fact, a dirty, shameful secret for him. While that realization hurt, because it did, he understood.  _ Yes, I suppose we do. Good night, Gaston. _

Ruffling of clothes and the soft plop-plop of footsteps in muddy ground signalled Gaston’s departure.  _ Good night. _ LeFou quietly imitated Gaston, once again, pretending that it was real.


End file.
